krayt_fang_gangfandomcom-20200215-history
Imperial Forces
The Imperial forces are the various paramilitary organizations and military units that serve the Galactic Empire. Imperial Military The Warmachine of the Empire. Imperial Army *The Imperial Army is the largest branch of the military, with trillions of soldiers, many of which are conscripts. *The Imperial Army serves primarily as a garrison force in peaceful areas. *When on the offensive, the Army is heavily armored and mechanized, using walkers like the AT-PT, AT-ST, and AT-AT. Every Imperial fleet on campaign carries an Army contingent which maintains the vehicle assault force. *There are two major Army divisions: the Regulars and the Auxilliary. - The Regulars are supplied and maintained by Imperial High Command. Regular Infantry are organized into regiments lead by a colonel. Regiments may be Line Infantry, Grenadiers, or Skirmishers. Line Infantry fight in large formations and form the line of battle. Grenadiers are heavily armed. Skirmishers go ahead of the army and harrass the enemy. - The Auxilliary are supplied and maintained by the various nations within the Empire, using their own equipment and tactics. Auxilliary often double as planetary or system defence forces of their homeland. They may be superior or inferior to regular troopers. *The Army provides most vehicle support for the Stormtrooper Corps. *Many Army regiments are more loyal to their colonels than to the Empire. Regular Army units tend to have poor morale. Stormtrooper Corps *The Imperial Stormtrooper Corps is the most versatile fighting force and most important infantry unit in the Imperial Military, with millions of soldiers. The legions are 100% volunteer. *The Stormtrooper Corps are able to serve as marines, assault infantry, shock troops, occupation forces, political police, and counter insurgency specialists. No job is impossible for the Stormtroopers. *Stormtroopers are elite infantry, but this doesn't mean they are a rare sight on the battlefield. On the contrary, Stormtroopers are a key element of most major military conflicts. *While Stormtroopers commonly are assigned to Army and Navy Officers, Stormtroopers are a seperate element from traditional command chains, answering directly to the Emperor and his moffs rather than generals and governors. *A large part of Stormtrooper training is loyalty and discipline, resulting in a brainwashed force that will fight to the death for the Emperor's will. *Stormtroopers are divided into adaptable legions. A legion is lead by a Senior Commander, with roughly 10,000 men. The legions are then divided into two battalions lead by a Commander, each with 12 Companies under a Captain, which are further divided into 3 Platoons lead by a lieutenant, under which there are 3 squads, 2 lead by sergeants or veteran sergeants. The Legions may be part of a larger unit, or may be deployed on their own. *Stormtroopers are fanatically loyal, and have incredibly high discipline. Imperial Navy *The most powerful branch of the navy, with millions of personnel. *25,000 star destroyers *The mere presence of a star destroyer will quell most rebellious thoughts. *The main mission of the navy is to patrol Imperial territory and mount expeditions into the Unknown Regions and other areas outside the Empire's reign. *Navy fleets carry all equipment that may be needed on campaign, and an Army and Stormtrooper supplement. *Navy includes subdivisions such as the Starfighter Corps and Imperial Intelligence Imperial Intelligence *Eyes and ears of the Imperial Military. *Spy on the Rebellion and hostile foreign powers. *Conduct classified military research on advanced tecnology and weapons *Many special forces are part of Imperial Intelligence *Death Troopers are under jurisdiction of Imperial Intelligence, as are Imperial Commandos, and Dark Troopers. *Mutual rivalry with ISB COMPNOR The Political Party of the Empire. Imperial Security Bureau *Eyes and ears of the Emperor. *Tasked with preserving the Empire though intelligence operations. *Spy on domestic enemies of the empire, and those suspected of dissent. *Elite law enforcement; Secret Police *ISB Agents routinely partake in classified counter insurgency operations. *Every Star Destroyer and Army Regiment has an ISB Commissar. *Shadow Troopers are ISB Stormtroopers who are chosen for intelligence and initiative, and given advanced technology. *Run concentration camps COMPFORCE *Military branch of COMPNOR, though subject to the Imperial Military High Command. *Completely indoctrinated and loyal volunteers to Imperial service. *Many use CompForce as a stepping stone to careers in the Stormtrooper Corps. *There are two main divisions of CompForce: Observ and Assault - Observ Soldiers work under ISB Commissars as military/political police to make sure the regular soldiers are loyal. During battles, they will stay behind Imperial Army lines to shoot any fleeing troopers. Most Observ soldiers are young and can use their position to gain experience and credibility for higher jobs later. Many Stormtrooper officers came from Observ. - Assault Soldiers are the some of the strongest, bravest, most loyal and most expendable soldiers in the Empire. Assault battalions charge enemy positions no matter the casualties until the fighting is done. Assault soldiers are cheaply equipped and trained, but are driven by a burning passion to bring glory to the Empire. Expeditionary Reclamation Division *Started out as an archaeological program under the Republic, the ERD is now the justification of Human High Culture. *The ERD searches for lost artifacts and civilization in a cultish fashion, fascinated by the Sith and Human cultures. *The ERD uses example of Human achievement as proof of human superiority. *ERD has its own Stormtrooper Brigade, Expeditionary Troopers. *The ERD and its Troopers also explore the Unknown Regions and search for the origin of Human existence. Security Forces Bring_DS_debris.png|Imperial Army Trooper ImperialTrooper.jpg|Imperial Army Auxilliary thORPSZVEO.jpg|Imperial Army Kyyshin Auxilliary Th8U2NBYXJ.jpg|Imperial Stormtroopers Agent_of_the_Hand_-TCG_BotF_by_Emile_Denis.jpg|Imperial Intelligence Agent the.jpg|Imperial Navy ISB_Infiltrator_IA.png|ISB Infiltrators CompForce_Assault.jpg|CompForce Assault Soldiers thD7S1DI9G.jpg|ERD Stormtroopers and Officer thJLEBYWG6.jpg|Imperial Security Forces